


Nice Person

by tlak_lunamoon



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlak_lunamoon/pseuds/tlak_lunamoon
Summary: A one-sided love story





	Nice Person

**Author's Note:**

> "Good Person" inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3ZvHbY7doU  
> Not the lyrics but mostly the title

Down, up, down, up, Woojin's fingers move as he scroll the tweets that came out of his search term. 

 

Woojin's favourite past time that he kept a secret has always been 'searching on twitter'. He searches for a lot of things on twitter and that includes his name in english. He is always curious to know what the international fans feels about him. He would enjoy looking at the gif and edits that the fans made of him, even if it includes his dark past because the fans get so creative at times that he finds joy in looking at those pictures. 

 

"Park Woojin!" Woojin stands up and take his phone with him as he hears Sung Woon calls his name. It is now his turn to do his makeup and he will usually bring his phone with him while he does his makeup. He would scroll through twitter, even if he eventually fell asleep while doing so. And as always, he falls asleep after 3 minutes of scrolling. 

 

"Let's see what is his recent search this time! Do you think it would be the same thing again?" Ask Jin Young while taking Woojin's phone secretly from his lap. With no surprise, the recent search on Park Woo Jin's twitter is none other than "Roh Tae Hyun". All the members know that Woojin searches for Taehyun more than he search his name. On top of that, he does it almost every day. He have a lot of Taehyun's pictures saved on his phone than the other Wanna One members combined. Ji Hoon took back the phone from Jin Young and put it inside of Woo Jin's pocket. He is actually the only one who knows about Woo Jin's feelings for Taehyun and he knows it more than Woo Jin. 

 

It is just a normal story of a boy falling in love, the only difference was that they were from Produce 101 who were evilly edited against each other. When in fact, both of them admire each other for their talent in dancing and for their professionalism. Their charisma on and off stage mesmerized them as much as it mesmerized the audience. As someone who have been dancing for so long, Woo Jin's dances amazes Taehyun for being so good despite being so young. Woo Jin on the other hand look up to Taehyun a lot because of how powerful his dances are, he hopes that he will be as good as Taehyun one day. 

 

Woo Jin always feels so sorry to Taehyun because of all the hate that Taehyun received from the evil editing by Mnet. Their relationship, they were nothing like was shown, and that guilt was probably the reason why it becomes his habit to search Taehyun's name on twitter. He have this id on twitter that would defend Taehyun against the hate he receives. He feels like he is responsible to clarify it all because he doesn't deserve the hate. When Woo Jin was so awkward in A class, Taehyun was the one who approached Woo Jin and make him feels welcomed. Whenever Woo Jin was alone in a corner by himself, Tae Hyun would always go to Woo Jin and bring him to his "hyung group" and tease and play around with Woo Jin. The baby of the hyung group despite not belonging in the group. Tae Hyun always took care of Woo Jin and that probably was why Woo Jin looked up to Tae Hyun so much, because he doesn't have to do any of those things, but he did because he is just a nice person.

 

A nice person, people would assume Woo Jin fell in love because Taehyun is nice, but the thing that attracts Woo Jin to get closer to Taehyun was in fact his dance, his talent. It makes him curious as to how he can have all the talent in one tiny body of his. He wants to learn about him, he wants to get to know him and through that only he found out that Tae Hyun is a nice person. 

 

_"Hyung, I am sorry that you are getting hate because of me," Woo Jin said while looking down at his fingers._

 

_"Why is it your fault when it was not you who edited all the footage?" Taehyun said and pat him on his head as Taehyun pulls Woo Jin to the practice room._

 

_"But hyung..."_

 

_"Ok can you help me with one part of the Shape of you choreography? I will forgive you for the mistakes you didn't do if you help me!" Taehyun said and Woo Jin sighs._

 

A hidden fact, some part of Shape Of You choreography was suggested by Woo Jin, and that also makes Woo Jin a nice person. 

 

Woo Jin wakes up after having his makeup done and he looks for Ji Hoon to sit next to him. Woo Jin saves the pictures he forgot to save when he was sleeping just now and keep on nudging Ji Hoon to show how cool Taehyun looks in some gif from his Flower performance. Ji Hoon would just nod his head everytime Woo Jin talks about Taehyun. Sung Woon would usually tease Woo Jin for having Taehyun's picture on his phone because even he doesn't have his own members' picture on his phone unless to sabotage them. 

 

"If you love him this much, why don't you ever tell him you do? He treats you so nicely, he must have some kind of feelings for you too." Ji Hoon asks Woo Jin. 

 

"He is a nice person, Ji Hoon. He treats everyone nicely. Just because he treats me nicely, it doesn't mean that he loves me too. I am satisfied with how everything is. I can see him and talk to him, what more do I need? I can be his forever fan!" Woo Jin said while smiling. 

 

"The difference with one-sided love between fan and friend is that, a friend is closer. You are too close to him and you will get hurt soon for loving him this much. You think you won't because he doesn't have anyone he loves around him at the moment, but the moment he do, you will lose everything, and you gain nothing out of it," Ji Hoon said trying to knock some senses into Woo Jin. 

 

"That is not true. I do gain something, my feelings. My feelings was genuine and it will never be a waste. I have him by my side right now and I do not want to be greedy to ask for more. The fact that I can call him and wish him good morning and good night is enough for me. I won't ask for more Park Ji Hoon! You worry so much for me! This brat!" Woo Jin kisses Ji Hoon on his forehead forcefully and stand up to make a call to Tae Hyun.

 

"You will get so much hurt if you knew, Park Woo Jin," Ji Hoon said to himself. 

 

"Hello hyung! I have a performance today at a festival! But I am a bit worried about my dance! I feel like I lack energy in dancing these days!" Woo Jin said to Tae Hyun, a lies he said because he wants some encouragement from Tae Hyun. 

 

"Woo Jin-ah, I am sorry but Tae Hyun hyung is sleeping right now.  I will tell him that you called," Said Dong Han and ended the call. 

 

"Ah ok..." Woo Jin said to himself. It is noon but Taehyun is asleep, and Dong Han answered the call instead. Taehyun is never asleep in the noon. 

 

"Ji Hoon-ah, Dong Han is Taehyun hyung's roommate, right?" Woo Jin asks Ji Hoon. Ji Hoon just nods his head, avoiding Woo Jin's gaze.

 

"Taehyun hyung is a _ **nice person**_ , even with Dong Han, it's nothing..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @light_140829


End file.
